


Hole in the wall

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Future coach Javi, Gen, Not Beta Read, Past, Quarantink, Timelines, tcc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Javi after he switched to TCC. Brian has his hands full with this boy.Javi after joining TCC as a coach.
Series: Quarantink 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Hole in the wall

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of quarantine challenge. Prompt: wall.

“Welcome. Welcome here, Javi, at Cricket Club. I’d even say welcome home. We’ve missed you.”

“Thank you, Brian,” Javi replies with a smile and hugs him.

_“You are late again, Javier!” Brian almost punches the wall. “I can’t understand how you can be late for training at noon,” he screams. He is so frustrated. The boy is talented… but not organized._

“I know you know every inch of TCC but it’s my duty as the main coach to show you around, you also have to sign this pile of papers about safety work regulations, TCC rules…” He knows that Javi isn’t listening.

“So, come with me. Here are our offices. This will be yours. Changing room, gym, ice rink, … this is ridiculous. Let’s get on the ice.”

_“Javier! I begged you. But no, again it’s 12.15.” Brian just randomly grabs something in his hand, turns out it’s a skating boot, and throws it at the wall. Javi flinches._

Javi sits down on the bench and puts on his skates. Then he notices something on the wall. “You left it here. The hole?”

“It’s a remainder for me,” Brian smiles a bit sheepishly.

_“Tomorrow, I’ll come to wake you up.”_

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I based this story (or the part in italics, to be precise) on real events. At one time Brian kicked a wooden wall with his skate (or threw a skate on in) that he made a hole in it. And zeah at the beginning Javi wasn't the most organized student BUT that was at the begining.  
> I can't stand how people like to paint him as a messy, care-free, disorganized person even now. (rant over)
> 
> More info about the wall here at 6:52 https://youtu.be/maa9SKwqjtc?t=410 (the whole docu is awesome)


End file.
